


The Thorn Bird1~3

by JohnisArthur



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnisArthur/pseuds/JohnisArthur
Summary: Mr.Gao and Detective Gu's funny bad life.





	The Thorn Bird1~3

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my mother tongue and my English is poor.  
This work is an exercise, so if there is anything wrong with the work, please correct me, thanks.

1  
''Thorn Bird is a legendary and imaginary bird. It is small and dexterous. It is only a fist size of a child in adulthood. It sings only once in its life.

From the beginning of growing up into an adult bird leaving its nest, it persisted in searching for thorns. When it fanily found its thorny tree, it will plunge its tiny body into the longest and the most thorny thorn, and sing with blood and tears——the sad, beautiful and moving voice makes all the voices of the world fade away. At the end of the song, the thornbush bird finally died in exhaustion and died in death, moulding the eternal beauty with a tragic tragedy, leaving a sad absolute song.''

This is a piece of information about the thorn birds found in Mr.Gao's design material. After reading, he didn't have any longing for the love of thorn birds，just thought the legend is really false and terrible.

If the bird's life is to pursue the love of a tree, how does it reproduce its next generation and where does it come from?

Although the legend is false, it is a good choice to use it in the design. Is this sad and unreal love story the most popular among young people nowadays?

2  
There was a cup of hot black coffee on the desk. The office, which occupied a whole floor, was very quiet now. Apart from the clock hanging on the wall with a pendulum on the black bottom, there was a little ticking, and the whole office was left with a crackling of typing. Of course, from time to time, with a deep, self talk male voice,formed this new design company midnight usual.

The office decoration is minimalist style, the overall office appliances are white and light grey, with these color boards on the top right corner of the color contrast, only the clock and the chair under the young people who are typing, his name is Gao Ewan（"Gao" is his surname）, is the owner of the company, but also the chief designer.

The saying "Beginning is the hardest for everything", now their company is a part of little-known groups. The employees——including full-time and part-time, and no more than five. So it is inevitable for the boss to work overtime in person, and even if he comes home on time, he will live alone. Instead of going back to a big empty house alone, it is better to finish his work directly in the company.

Somehow it's very bustling during the day.

"This design was inspired by... Ah... and so more..."

Mr.Gao is writing a design proposal which is commissioned by a brand-new company like Mr.Gao's design company. They didn't have any capital budget and know nothing about the industry. Party A often has the most trouble in communicating. According to Mr.Gao's meaning, this kind of work is best not to take over, but the trouble was that the other party was classmates of Mr.Gao in tenth grade.

Yeah, because of such a little friendship——just somebody that he used known, Mr.Gao stayed up for a month intermittently. When he first went to show them the design, he didn't even have a draft. Instead, some scrap manuscripts had been choose that Gao Yun didn't think of. After doing half, he suddenly called to say that he was too hard, so he should use the first draft.

Ha-ha，Mr.Gao just wants to kick his ass.

Mr. Gao expressed his indignation with some unknown so-called design ideas and scolded his old classmate Zhang Jie'an（"Zhang is his surname too）, who had no friendship with him. Unconsciously, the twelve o'clock had sounded.

"Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang——Dang."

"Ah Gexi..." With both hands on the keyboard, Mr.Gao took a restless sip of his black coffee.

It was only when he bought the clock that he knew it had the function of punctual timing. At first, he thought it was funny and had the feeling of returning to his childhood. But after a few weeks, he became tired and bored. It reminds you every hour that you've been sitting for an hour! But what have you created? Oh, you haven't done anything, only the back and hair are more dangerous!

When the clock struck the last sound, all the lights in the office suddenly went out. The only laptop screen left powered by electricity was still fluorescent, and the brightness that had not been changed in time flashed into his eyes.

Outside the office building, the night lights could have been ignored. At this moment, the neon is particularly dazzling, but it is not enough to illuminate the interior.

Instinctively, he touched the keyboard with his left hand and pressed the Ctrl+S skillfully.

Over the next five minutes, he would thanked himself for this good conditioning, which saved him the agony of thinking over the design idea again.

To explain the incandescent lamp went ou, it's a blackout, but somehow his notebook automatically blackened the screen. Um... Maybe he just forgot to plug in the charger?

With some doubts, Mr.Gao wanted to cool off by his coffee after his eyes adapted to the darkness, but when his hand touched the coffee cup, the cold of the mug wall made him retract his hand for a moment.

So strange, it's just autumn. Is the coffee cold so fast? Fortunately, there is only one person here. No one cares about him. After a little confusion, Mr.Gao calmly picked up his coffee cup and felt stuffy.

"Um... The damn computer! The damn weather!"  
Mr.Gao closed his PC and crossed his hands as a pillow under his head.

He don't know if it's his illusion. The weather seems to be getting colder and colder. Even indoors, it's like a shady wind. His naked back neck is like being pinched by a pair of cold hands. Eyelids are also getting heavier and heavier. It seems that the exhaustion of these days has accumulated into the same night.

"%... &*... wan%&*..."

He don't know how long the time has passed. In a trance, Mr.Gao feels that someone is pushing him. It feels like he was at the usual night traffic jam, when he was on the bus and that time he was a student and it rained heavily.

The air was wet and sticky, mixed with the smell of weed and sweat, pushing and shoving, which made him felt very uncomfortable.

"Hmm..." He gave a slight murmur and got up a little bit.

To be honest, though he slept soundly, it was not a wonderful sleep. From the computer, he lifted up his upper body and sat up straight. He felt his back was sour, his arms were numb all night, his mouth and nose seemed to be in a lot of cool air, his stomach was cold, and his throat was slightly sour.

After a moment's confusion, he looked up and found that Huang— who had been asked to work part-time, was a very energetic young man who had not reached twenty.

"Mr.Gao, you finally woke up!" Seeing him open his eyes, Huang seemed to have discovered something new continent. "I didn't expect you to have a rest too. You spent the night here? Have you got a cold? I have cold medicine here! You're welcome!"

Because Huang was a member of his life committee in high school, before the school organized to go out to sketch, he bought many common medicines at public expense. Many of them were not used. They had been put in his bag and were almost expired now. So when someone had a problem, he took out his amoxicillin, ganteling, aspirin and so more and lined them up. Said to be a gentle man.

"Ah, oh." Looking at the medicine in front of him, Mr.Gao stretched out his hand with stomachache and pushed them away.'I'm fine. No, thank you. If you want to help me, pour me a cup of hot water."

Huang showed a very disappointed expression, "Mr.Gao, you are really different , people always want to care about not hot water..."

"Hot water is better than saliva."

"All right." Huang picked up the paper cup and went to the water dispenser. While adjusting the temperature of the water, he suddenly turned around.

"Don't you really want a little bit vitamin, Mr.Gao?"

"No thanks!" Gao Yun stood up in a chair and stretched out. His bones immediately cooperated with the sound of Ka—Ka—. Whenever this happened, a strange sense of crisis surrounded his mind. "You think I'm sick like that?"

"No, how could it be? You will be very healthy and live to be a hundred!"

"Hey, stinky boy, I'm not old enough to deserve such a blessing!" Gao Yun sat back in his own customized chair with one hand clenching his fist and knocking on the table as a sign of rigor. His legs were long, his height was 6’5, and his desk and chair were taller than others.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, but I'll offer warm water to make amends for the chief!" Huang teasingly brought a cup of warm water.

Mr.Gao took it with great care and took a sip before he began to show sympathy to his employees. 

"You're the only one, Where is Aman?"

As Mr.Gao asked, Huang took a look at the seats of Longe Aman, the full-time designer in the design company. "When I came here , I didn't see her. I thought she must have asked for leave at this point..."

"No, not yet." Mr.Gao also looked at the seat opposite him. "She left happily yesterday."

"That's strange. I just sent her a e-mail and she didn't return it. I thought she overslept. Now it seems that something has happened. Would you like to make a phone to ask? You are the only one have the way to contact her."

"Aman is not the kind of people who oversleeps."

"Well, I think so. The settings of a strong woman like Longe are not all that she sat here beautifully before I arrived, and then she sat here beautifully before I left!"

"...You are so interesting."

With Huang's amusement, Mr.Gao had relaxed. Unfortunately, because of the power failure last night (or in the early morning), his mobile phone was not charged, and he could not recite the Longe's number at once, so he did not contact her in time.

And that will be a very big mistake of his life soon.

3  
Longe Aman（also Longe is her surname） is the first designer in Mr.Gao's Company except for himself. Although she did not graduate from a famous school, her style of work is quite bold. Mr.Gao first saw her collection of works and decided directly on her - mainly because she is the only one who has come to this cmpany, which has nothing to do . It can be said that Mr.Gao's Design Company was founded by both of them in the early stage, although not popular, but some of the works have become well-known.

Of course, Longe's usual style of dressing is as bold as her works. She is the kind of black little tall inseparable woman. Although she is tall and tall, she won't take off them during the four seasons of the year. She has always dark hair like carbon black, which is not needed in a paint box. She has big waves, pale skin and red lipstick. She accepts black, white and grey like all the people who have studied design, but her favorite color is red, without any purple or orange, just the purest red.

Perhaps some stupid, but to describe such a woman, Mr.Gao can only be said a rose with thorns. If he wanted more literature and art, he would describe Longe as a thorn bird seen in the previous documents, dressed in gorgeous feathers, chasing thorns all her life, and finally weeping and dying in the thorns!

So when Mr.Gao saw that she really died like a Thorn bird, he didn't feel nervous, afraid, or any other bad mood.

Because as a friend of hers, he could not imagine what other way to die would suit her better.

She has been pursuing beauty all her life. Her most beautiful moment is fixed by her early death. Standing at the door for three minutes of silence for his friend, Mr.Gao resolutely took out his mobile phone and alerted the police.

Tbc.


End file.
